Toriko fanfic: Ayame
by MoonSoul7
Summary: Ayame is pro chef who want to be with the best Beshokuya to be form a combo with... she'll met with the four kings, one of them will be her partner, who could be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1**_

 _ **After the Mellow cola Arc…**_

There is a girl appeared her name is Ayame and she is a chef, and she is always looking for best Bishokuya to form a combo with…

And she heard about the four kings, and she want to see them and make a deal with one of them…

So she went to search for them, she arrived at the IGO hotel, cuz she heard that the four kings came here for once and while…

And for her luck.. she find them all having dinner together there..  
"find them already! Lucky!" she said to herself then she meet them…

she stand at their table… "Are you the four kings?" She asked and the four turned at her "hmm..! And who are you..?" Asked Toriko.  
"My name is Ayame, and I'm a chief, and I'm looking for the best beshukya to form a combo with.. cuz I'm pro" she said with proud smirk on her face… and they get why she is here…  
"So according to what you said, you want to form a combo with one of us.." said Sunny and she nodded "precisely .." she said..

Then Zebura smirked "this kid is getting cocky by thinking to be one of us combo.." she get annoyed a little, but she ignored her annoyance, then she raised her index finger "first of all, I'm not a kid.." she paused while raising the other finger "second, you'll decides after trying what I can do.." she ended her words..  
Zebura still smirking "I hate cocky people, and I've already have a partner, his name is Komatsu.." he said, then she wondered "Komatsu..?" …  
Then there is small guy appeared "ah ha ha well that's not really, Zebura-San" he said while laughing nervously.. she raised one brow up _'is that…'_ "Komatsu?! This little thing is your partner?!" She shouted surprising…

"Oi Zebura! Komatsu is my partner! Not yours" Yelled Toriko at Zebura.. "shut up Toriko… or your picking a fight with me huh…!"

"you two stop this unbeautiful fighting…" said Sunny, "well they are always like this" said Coco..  
Ayame stand close to Komatsu and glared at him "w-what..?" He asked "I won't lose to you shorty.." she said "you too aren't different height from matsu, little girl.." said Sunny.. she turned at him "shut up idiot.." Sunny get so pissed off "what the hell with this kid! She is so rude!" he shouted …"I don't want to be called kid from a guy who have a stupid look of hair" she said and the others chuckled and Sunny get so mad "how dare you insult my hair stupid brat! Oh I'm so made my mind! I'll never form a combo with you" shouted Sunny, "that's my line! I won't ever form combo with you if it you the last person in this world" then they did "humph" while turning their heads away..

The other were staring at them "these two are kinda similar to each other" said Coco and they get mad at him "we're not!"

then She sighed "anyways, I'll have to prove my skills to you here and now, Komatsu!" she called him "y-yes.?!" He response "show me the kitchen!" … "Yes… come with me this way." The two walked away…

"what a weird kid, well if she is making yummy food, I'll be happy to eating it" said Toriko.. "who care, she is just a cocky brat.." mumbled Zebura.. "no I won't call it cocky, it is a self confidence, I can see it in her, she isn't just any chef…" said Coco… "humph.. I don't even care about this rude kid.." said Sunny while moving some hair form his face…

In the kitchen…

Ayame start to cocking, and Komatsu was watching her every move. From the moment she pulled her knife from her bag, _'this is one of Melk knifes.. amazing'_ and when she started to cocking, her hands are like wind, Komatsu barley follow her… ' _she is really good, the way she is cocking… and her name is kinda familiar…'_ … Komatsu thoughts… "umm… Ayame-san, I wonder if I heard your name before…" he asked her, she just stare at him with the corner of her eyes, her hands are still working… "huh… well I think you mean the head chef of one of the IGO's Biotopes, and the old friend of Setsuno Granny.." she said and Komatsu get so shocked "eeeehhhhh?! So your Ayame!" Ayame hit Komatsu on his head "I'm not idiot! How much you think my age now huh!" she yelled at him and he hold on where she hit him "y-yeah… that's right… so who are you…?" he asked and she get back to her work… "my grandmother was Ayame-san's best friend, and she is the one who named me with Ayame.. and when I was a kid I become Ayame-san's student.." Komatsu can't believe what he just heard "wow that's amazing Ayame-san! It's and honor to meet you! Can I have your sign please!" she give him a look with sweat drop on her head… "oi…."

After that, in no time everything is ready to be serving now… _'amazing… she finished so fast…. But there is something_ weird _, I was watching her the whole time, but she never test her cocking, well no matter how pro the chief is, he should test the food he is making before serving it…'_

The food is already on the table, "woooowh! it looks YUMMY!" said Toriko… "tch, I'm not interested, I'll just sit there and drink my champagne…" … said Sunny while crossing his legs and leans on his chair.. "don't say this, and enjoy the dinner sunny…" said Coco… "let's just dig in" said Zebura and start to eat…

The three were eating and Ayame was watching them with smirk on her face… then she turned at Komatsu, "oi! Go and eat with them as well, I want you to test the different between us…" she said to Komatsu… "huh…?! mhm…. But before that I want to ask you question…" the other turned at them while eating … "you didn't test anything while your cocking… why?!" he asked… "aaahhhh I know why! she put poison in the food!" shouted Sunny… "no I don't think so, I don't see any poison in the food…" …. Said Coco… "so what then?" asked Toriko… "tch… who cares?! Just shut up and eat…." Grunted Zebura…

Ayame let a laughed, and they stare at her confusing… "that's because it's needless, I don't have to test my food, I don't doubt my skills…" … "ah ha ha I see…." Said Komatsu…

Then he sit with them and start to eat, _'uncredible… the flavor are perfect, she is great chef, as expected from the head chef of IGO's Biotopes's student…'_

After they finished eating ….

"hooo… that's was so delicious…" said Toriko… "yeah, indeed…" said Coco… "well it wasn't bad…" said Zebura… "humph I'm not interested…" said Sunny…

"but in the end, I can't choose, cuz I already have Komatsu, and I'm not intend to replace him, he is my trustful partner" said Toriko… Komatsu's eyes shined with tears "Torigo-san"…

"the food was perfect, there is no doubt in that, but I can't have a partner, cuz I'm dangerous with the poison I have…" said Coco… "and I -…" …. "yeah don't bother yourself I don't want to hear it…." Ayame cut off Sunny's words… "grrrr.. this kid is pissing the hell out of me…" he yelled and tried to attack her but Coco stop him…

"so that's left you…" said Toriko, "hmm…?" said Zebura while turning at them… "I already told you I have Komatsu-" … "oi don't you just steal someone's partner Zebura!" yelled Toriko at him…

Then Ayame walked to them, and they turned at her, she passed by them all and stood in front of "I made up my mind, I choose you…." said Ayami to Zebura … "huuuuh… you're not suppose to choose!" shouted Zebura… "who cares?! I choose you and you'll just accept!" she shouted back … then Zebura stand from his chair _'holly crap! This guy is too huge!'_ Ayame's thought she is too tiny compare to him…

"I already made a promise with Komatsu, if I finish my full course, he'll be my partner…" … "I don't care about that, I said I'll be your partner, and so I'll be!" … _'what a troublesome kid….'_ Zebura thought… "do as you want, but I'm pretty sure, you can't keep up to my journey that I'll go to now… it will be tough on little girl like you, and you'll give up soon…" he tried to scare her away… but this thing making her inserted even more… "you shouldn't look down on me, Zebura… just bring it on, and I'll prove to you my wroth.."… he smirked wide to her words… "what a cocky kid are you…" then he turned and walked away and she followed behind….

and the adventure of these two will began from now on….

 _ **until the next arc…. TC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

Ayame and Zebura are in adventure together, well Zebura is thinking to scare Ayame away from him, so he think if he go to dangerous places with strong monsters, she'll stop follow him and look for another Bishokuya…

"hay Zebura, where are you going?!" Ayame asked while walking beside Zebura… he keep walking "don know…" he mumbled, and she turned at him with a look "what you mean by don't know?! Are we just walking for no good reason?!" she complaining… he stopped walking and glared at her "just keep walking with your mouth shut!" he grunted … "alright geez…" she sighed.. ….Then they keep walking again…

While they were walking together, Zebura looked around and smirked _'this place is full of with monsters 40 level , she can't stand a chance…well it's piece of cake for me tho..'_

Then he heard with his hell ears a monster is coming close to them… _'hehe… this monster capture level is 43…'_ then he stopped walking and Ayame was walking ahead, she turned at him while keep walking "what..?! Tired already…?" …. He let a wide grin "nah, I just want to watch you dealing with this fellow…" he said… and she raised one eyebrow "huh… what do you mea-…." Suddenly a monster appeared from nowhere and screamed in their faces….

Ayame get what Zebura meant, so she smirked, "I see, you're really underestimating me Zebura…." She said while turning back at Zebura who was looking at her confusing… "do you think this little bug will defeat me or scare me away, naïve…" she said still not looking at the monster which is attacking her from behind… then she add while turning back to the monster "to make you know…" she then kicked the monster on the stomach so deep… and it let a scream of pain, then she still having her leg in its stomach, then she pulled her leg back along with the monster and dropped it on the ground then she stepped on it's head… "I've already surpassed the 69 level monsters, this thing is nothing to me…" she said and grabbed her bag "besides, this monster test bad, so it will be enough to be knocked like this" then she walked ahead, keeping the dumbfounded Zebura behind her…

He then followed her… _'tch… this kid is way too cocky, well she is strong I give her that'_ Zebura's thoughts while following Ayame… "oi are you still shock big guy?! Come and lead the way and bring on whatever it is" she said grinning to him… "tch…don't get cocky! back off kid…" he pulled her back so he can walk ahead, she just smiled in happy and followed him…

"Zebura Baakaa…"

"shut up!…."

"tehe…~"

The night has fall, so the two stayed for the night camping under big tree… and she was cocking a meal from ingredients they took in their way… Zebura was eating with smile in his face which he didn't realized it, she saw him "admit it, you like my cocking don't ya…?!" she said grinning proudly… he looked at her with the corner of his eyes… "don't get cocky kid… that kid Komatsu's cook is way too delicious than your's " he grunted… and she get pissed off by hearing Komatsu's name… "what was that!? Don't compare that Bakamatsu with my glories cooking!" she shouted and he get annoyed.. "tch.. shut up and go to sleep already…" he grunted again and she pouted "ZEBURA NO BAKAA" she yelled and turned around and lay on the grass, her long black hair is laying on the grass and she warped her hands around herself and tried to sleep… _'one day I'll make you admit my skills….'_ She thought before fall to sleep..

"tch… what a pain" mattered Zebura while rubbing the back of his head, he then give Ayame a glance, he find her sleeping, also shivering a little cuz of the cool breeze.. so he lay close to her so she can feel his warmth and sleep well.. "such pain in the back this kid…" he mumbled under his breath while staring at her sleeping face… he closed his eyes, but then he suddenly heard something… "ze-ze…..bura….." mumbled Ayame in her sleep, but for Zebura is high enough… ' _hmm… sleep talk…. She is calling my name….'.._ … "Zeb….Zebura….. your…."… Zebura stares at her and waiting for her to finish what she is trying to say…. "your…. Big….. goof…. Te..he..~" she smiled in her sleep, and Zebura get pissed "your annoying even in your sleep…" he grunted angrily, then he turned to the other side "freeze to death I don't care…" he add before he fall to sleep as well…

The next morning…

Zebura woke up, and he turned at the other side and find Ayame still sleeping, _'this maybe my chance to left the annoying brat..'_ after that he walked away, and left Ayame behind, Ayame is not morning girl, so she overslept, then when she woke up, she looked around, and she realized that she is all alone "AAAhhh that idiot left without me..!"she shouted…

then she quickly rushed after him, although she don't have any idea where he went, so she followed his trace, broken wood, dead animal, bonus looks recently dead… In the end she find him walking far from her, so she run with all she get to catch up with him, "OII! ZEBURA YOUR IDIOT WAIT UP!" she yelled while running toward him, Zebura heard her "she is here already!" he grunted then he run as well… "AAHHH! NO YOUR NOT GITTING AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled again while running after him…. until the end she be able to catch up with him, she jumped on his back and grabbed on him… "grrr get the hell off of me, stupid brat…!" …. He yelled while trying to take her off of him… "no I won't! until you promise not to run away from me! And don't call me brat!" she said while keep grabbing on him… "alright alright I won't run, so get down of me!"… … she grinned "good boy..!" she said while patting his head.. and he get annoyed "stop it brat!" he shouted… then she get down of him..

"so… where are we going…?!" she asked and he looked around "great, we lost cuz of you…."… "no it cuz you left me behind! hhaa-" … she suddenly gasped and Zebura stare at her confusing "hay kid what's wrong..?!" he asked … then "HAAAAAATCHOOOOOW!" she let a strong sneeze…. And freaked the hell out of Zebura what made him close his hell ears… "oh shit.. did I catch a cold…" she said after she sneezed… "you've could killed a monster with your sneezing missile…" said Zebura and she give him a look "how rude, this is how I normally sneeze.." … "weirdo…" he mattered…

Zebura intend to find the Kishin capture level 91… and he finally find it…

"that monster getting cocky, I shall punish it for getting cocky" said Zebura while wiping his drool… "hay brat, don't interfere…"…. "I won't! and stop with the brat thing…" …. She sighed then add "… I'll prepare to cook that thing…" she said and started to prepare…

After Zebura defeat the Kishin… Ayame cooked it for him… he was eating it while grinning like a crazy… he liked the meat so much… he can't stop eating it… "if you don't eat, I won't let a piece for you…" he said while eating… "nah, I already have my meal…" she said and he stare at her food "huh… what the hell your eating…" … she blushed a little "i-its salad with chicken breast…. Have a problem with that huh?!" she shouted at him.. and he let a loud laugh "are you nuts! How can you eat that crap while there is a great meat in front of ya!"… she turned her blushing face away… "i- I just….. can't eat such kind of meat… or I don't eat creature which eat meat, I eat normal meat like chicken and beef…etc" … Zebura stare at her for moment "heh… that's why your weak…" … she get annoyed "I'm not! Leave me alone!" she yelled in embarrassment….

After Zebura done eating … "that's was really good….." he said… "well of course it is, cuz it was me who made it this good…" she said proudly…. "I decide to put this ingredient in my full course as a Hors d'Oeuvre the Kishin Intestines…"…. He added… and Ayame become so happy "wooow! Your doing that cuz I just cooked it! Awesome!" she is so exited cuz he like it that much… but he didn't say a thing… and just get up and start to walk…. "OI SAY SOMETHING YOUR MAKING ME LOOK FOOL!" she yelled from behind him… "tch… shut up or I'll left you behind kid…." She get shock "NO I'M COMING!" she goatherd her stuff and followed him fast…

The two traveled together and the more ingredients added to Zebura's full course… like the soup he put the Equator Soup capture level 87, the meat dish he put BBQ island capture level Immeasurable, the dessert he put the Daruma Hermit's Tribute capture level Immeasurable…

End of the chapter

 _ **TC in Merry Itadakimatsu! Gourmet Santa's Present arc!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ch.3_**

Zebura and Ayame are traveling together to capture more ingredients….

They arrived to island…

"Zebura I'm tired.." Ayame complaining, "then don't follow.." he grunted and keep walking… "baka Zebura…" she mumbled but it's high enough for Zebura… "I heard ya.."… he said.. and she give him a look "I know that's why I said it…!"… she said.. then she add "you know, today is Christmas.." she mentioned… "so..? who cares…." He said and she sighed _'I wanted to do something special with Zebura…in this day'_

Then she noticed bunch of kids hiding behind the trees.… "hmmm..?! what are these kids..?!" she wondered… Zebura turned at her "a kid call the others kids…"… he mocked and she glared at him "cuz I'm not a kid geez!" she shouted… then she suddenly get pushed away from Zebura.. "kyaaaa!" she yelped.. then she saw a big fish monster which look like a turkey.. "wooh! What is that…!" she shouted… "it's just a cocky fish that I'll punish…" he then shot a thunder noise on the fish and rusted it…. "hehe, cool! I'll put some of my touches before you eat…" said Ayame and start to put some seasoning…

Then a bunch of kids run to them "what the hell you want kids?! Get lost!" Zebura yelled at them… "they want to thank you, cuz of that turkey fish, we were always too afraid to come out here to fish.." said an old man… "like I care! You guys are annoying!" Zebura yelled Again, then Ayame hit him on his back "stop yelling and let them join us on the fish…"… "tch.. what a cocky brat!" he said while grabbing her and pulled her to his level and she was glaring at him…

After that they all start to eat… enjoy the meat of the fish… they likes it so much.. but of curse Ayame didn't eat cuz of her principles…

Then there is a little black cat walked to them, it seems so beat up, and so hungry.. Ayame saw it, and she pity this little cat… so she feed it with the fish meat… the cat eat it happily.. then after it finish eat it come close to Ayame… and licked her hand. It shows his thanks… Ayame like this cat so much.. she carry it to Zebura… "hay look what I found! Isn't it cute! Can I keep it can I?" she said.. and Zebura stare at her by the corner of his eyes… "…. No…" he mumbled.. Ayame made her best puppy eyes… "oh pleeeeese Zebura pleeeees…" she begged him and he get annoyed "okay fine don't make that look again!…!" he grunted… "yaay thank you, I love yooou~" she squeals and jumped on Zebura and hugged him.. "g-get off of me!" he pushed her away… _'I wonder why my heart suddenly pound..?!'_ Zebura's thought while staring at Ayame who's playing with the cat.

After that, they all looked at the sky, something falling from the sky… "it's snowing strawberries!" said the kids… "yeah it's called the flavored snow.." explained Zebura.. "beautiful…" said Ayame under her breath, Zebura turned at her and saw her shining eyes that staring at the sky, he then grinned and looked as well…

After all that… the two want to move on to the next place…

Then suddenly the black cat jumped from above Ayame's head and land on the ground … "what's up Jun?!" she said surprising.. "who's Jun…?!" asked Zebura.. "oh, I named the cat Jun…!"… she answered Zebura, then she turned at the cat which is staring at her… then it transforms into big black cat like a jaguar but it's so big for Ayame … "what the hell?!" shouted Zebura and about to attack the cat… but Ayame prevent him "no stop!" she yelled then they stare at the cat… "I think this cat can transform into different size… I don't know what kind of cat it is, but it is in our side…" said Ayame while coming close to the cat, and raised her hand toward it, the cat kneeled down so Ayame patted the cat's head… and the cat purrs. Then she raid on it's back… "see! He just wants me to raid him!" … "yeah yeah whatever, let's just get going now…" said Zebura, "okay!" they followed behind…

 ** _Madam fish Arc.._**

Zebura receive a request to capture an ingredient it's the madam fish which is in pot pond..

So he want to capture this fish to eat it and nothing else…

So when they arrived there, they find the other four heavenly kings are there as well..

"oh Zebura.?! So you obeying the president's orders, have you straightened up a bit..?" said Sani.. "Moron…" answered Zebura and Sani get angry… "I just came here cuz I want to eat that fish, anyway all of ya..how about we have a contest to see who can capture that madam fish first..?" added Zebura.. "yeah good idea Zebura!" said Ayame who is next to him.. "alright let's do it!" said the others in excitement..

"by the way Ayame, what is this cat..?" asked Coco when he saw the cat on her head… "oh this is Jun, he is my partner.." she said grinning, then it jumped on the ground and become jaguar "woow it can change size!" surprised Komatsu.. "yeah.. he is batter than your little penguin.." said Ayame smirking…

After that they all went in different ways…

Zebura and Ayame and Jun went together, but Zebura followed Komatsu first he want to talk with him… _'hmm… what he want from him..'_... Ayame's thought…

"oi kid… your cooking skills hasn't decreased at all, has it..?!" Zebura asked Komatsu… and Ayame is staring in silent from behind..

"nope! I've been polishing my skills everyday so I can made delicious food!" answered Komatsu in happy… Ayame rolled her eyes while crossing her arms "well I'm always making delicious food every day, isn't that right Zebura?!" she said while turning at Zebura … "so how about you Zebura. Have you decided on your lifetime full course?!" …. Asked Komatsu… "yeah I did, only three more to go…"… Ayame was totally ignored so she get so pissed…

"so you feel like bein' part of my combo now..?" asked Zebura, Ayame can't believe what she heard from him.. "hay Zebura! What about me?!" shouted Ayame at him after she stands in front of him, so he looked down at her … "huh…?! you're here brat…?!" he said… "I'M HERE THE WHOLE TIME! AND DON'T CALL ME BRAT!" Ayame yelled at Zebura who get annoyed… "tch, shut up, and move away… I have talk with the kid…" he said and pushed her aside.. so she get really pissed and she kicked him on the back "haay what that for brat!" he yelled, and she just walked away with Jun..

 _'I can't believe that idiot.. what so special about that Bakamatsu… grrr I hate him! I want Zebura for myself…'_ Ayame's thought with one drop of tear.. "meoo.." the cat wiped her tear, and she smiled at him and patted it… "thanks Jun.." Then she saw Zebura coming, so she wiped her face more..

Then they start to search, Zebura used his sonar to look for the fish, but looks like the one down the pond they emit supersonic waves are interrupting him.. so he lost his temper.. "what a pain! I'll just finish this whole thing at once!" he shouted.. and Ayame get worried "o-oi Zebura..! don't be reckless..!" Ayame tried to calm him down.. "VOICE BAZOOKA!" it's too late for Ayame to do anything to calm this beast.. so she grabbed on him so she won't get blown away… so the ice around them has been broken into pieces.. then Ayame looked around to the dying fishes… "are you an idiot! You won't catch it like that!" she shouted at him.. "shut up and watch…" he grunted… and she sigh "no use, he has a brine like a rock…" he grinned "that's not a complement Baka!"… she shouted…

The two keep looking for the fish, Zebura followed his map until finally arrived to the fish's nest, and in the same time the other four kings are there as well, and they found Komatsu is already there fishing… and they get surprised… "just how much food luck do you have, Komatsu!" they all shouted at once…

The fish get caught in Komatso's hooks.. "it's here guys!" said Ayame… then Komatsu trying to pull the hooks… until he be able to pull the fish out and caught it!.. but suddenly there is a monster flying toward them, is the Jackal kite or the madam killer..

"you think your gonna eat the madam fish huh!" said Zebura he then used the voice missile… but it avoid it, and the others attacked as well, even Ayame she tried to kick it, but it avoid it all.. but in the end it get scared and run away..

In the end Ayame and Komatsu start to cook the fish.. "hay I'll cook it all, go away.." said Ayame to Komatsu… "s-sorry but I was looking forward to cook this fish, I would like to cook with you, your cook skill is amazing…" said Komatsu to Ayame who get blushed a little.. "umm.. alright then…" she smiled to herself _'oi oi! What I'm happy about! Komatsu is my rival! I should be happy if I hear it from Zebura!'…_ Ayame shouted in her mind…

After they done cooking, they served it to the hungry four kings…

"woooh! I'm done waiting for this!" said Toriko in excitement and start eating and the others as well…

"oi Zebura your eat so much…!" Sani shouted at Zebura… "let him eat as much as he want…" Ayame glared at Sani, "shut up brat…!" she lost her temper and she pulled his hair "grrr ..I'll cut off your stupid hair!"… she yelled "gyaaah! I'll kill you for insulting my hair!" Sani yelled back while grabbing her hair as well… "you two stop it!" said Coco and grabbed Ayame and pulled her away from Sani… so she just stick her tongue out at him, and he get pissed…

While they still eating Ayame and Komatus's dishes… they made different way in cooking the fish…

"your cooking getting better and better kid…" said Zebura to Komatsu while eating from certain dish… but Komatsu laughed nervously "well that's your eating now is not mine-"… then suddenly a plate thrown at Zebura's face "oi who did that!" he yelled then he saw Ayame's angry face… "BAKA ZEBURA!" she yelled then she run away…

"so it was her's, didn't you noticed that Zebura…?!" asked Toriko… "tch… who is care about the brat…" … Zebura grunted… "your mean to her don't you think…" said Coco… "just leave her, she is annoying brat.. I don't like her…" said Sani… "shut up Sani!" shouted Zebura at Sani he then get up and walks away..

The others stares at him confusing.. "it's unusual from Zebura to go before he finish his meal…" said Toriko… "maybe he feel bad for Ayame a bit…" said Coco…

Then Coco went to see Ayame, he found her sitting under big tree with Jun on her lap, so he sit beside her… "are you okay,?" he asked and she nodded.. "good to know" he smiled.. "I just want to Zebura to admit my cooking skill too.." she said… "you're cooking only" said Coco he then smiled to add "or your all..?" he said and she blushed red "w-w-what do you mean Coco…?" she said nervously… "oh I see now… you like him don't you..?" Ayame's head blow in embarrassment.. "that's not…" then she stand "yeah that's right I like him! no I love him! you have problem with that…" she shouted loud… and Coco chuckled "you sure about shouting like that, he may hear you…" said Coco and she covered her mouth and sit back down… then Coco patted her head "I'll just say do your best, and I'll support you.. okay…" he smiled to her and she felt happy then she hugged him.. "thank you so much Coco…!"… Coco tried to push her away "n-no don't… I have a poison it's dangerous to be close like that!" she grinned at him "nah… you're not but only sweet and kind…" she grinned at him, and he blushed a little… "th-thanks…" Ayame see Coco as big brother.. after that they went back...

Then they found Zebura in their way, … "I'm gonna get going now…" said Zebura like telling her to follow him… so she grinned and nod.. "am…" she said and followed him after she waved the good bye to Coco….

 _'I'll make you someday say my cooking is delicious, and to love me too…'_ Ayame's thought while staring at Zebura and smiling… "what..?!" he snapped.. "oh nothing, just thinking why Zebura is big goof…"… she said and he get pissed "shut up brat!" he said and run after her … and she raid Jun to run away while she is laughing in joy ….

 ** _To be continued to the Four beasts arc.._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4**_

Zebura received a request to join the other heavenly kings, to save the gourmet world from the four beasts..

"are you going to do the request Zebura?" Ayame asked.. "... I wonder how it test that four beasts...hmm"... he said while drooling.. and Ayame sigh then she smiled "so your just want to eat it after all.. well I'm looking forward to fight it and cooking it, to rise my level, right Jun..?" she talked to her cat which is resting on her lap, "meow!" he is agree with her...

They are camping in the middle of jungle, to get some rest before joining the others after three days...

They were sitting around the fire, Zebura and Jun are eating a meal from Ayame's cooking, and Ayame felt sleepy but before she sleep, she thought of taking a bath in the lack nearby "I'll be going for a while..." she informed Zebura before she go, then she went to the lack, and take off her clothes, but then she suddenly heard something coming "who is there?!" then she noticed it was her cat Jun is walking toward her... "oh it's you Jun., want to join me?" she said but Jun shakes his head in no, "I see cats hate water, hehehe" she giggled and enter inside the water "brr, it's cold but it's feels good..." she rested in the water, and Jun set on the land near by her to guarded her... then Ayame starts to sing. She has a pure angelic voice...

Her voice reached to Zebura's ears... but he don't know it was Ayame's voice... so he followed the voice until he saw Ayame from behind taking a bath... so he hide behind the trees, but then suddenly he get attacked from Jun "what the...?!" Jun don't know it was Zebura it just felt that someone hiding there... "what the hell your doing that for stupid cat?!" Zebura hissed at the cat... "I see, so you keeping company with her..." he muttered then he stars at Ayame again...

She was sitting in the water and singing, then she stand to leave, so her whole body is visible to him, Zebura just set there gawking at her _'is it me, or this kid has big breasts than I thought!'_ he then turned his gaze at the cat Jun which it's giving him a look like it says 'like what you see..' so Zebura get annoyed and pushed the cat away... then he walked back to their little camp _'tch... what's wrong with me.._ _'_ this is the first time for him felt this way...

After that Ayame went back to the camp with Jun . "you're still awake..?" she asked Zebura while sitting on her mat... "just go to sleep and don't wander around at night!" he shoted at her and lie down with his back turned at her.. She blinked her eyes at him.. "what the hell is wrong with him...?!" she muttered, and Jun shrugged... And she did too, then she lie down and slept as well..

The next morning, they all awaking and looking for ingredients to cook..  
Then Zebura noticed a beast that it's look like a Koala, a big one with a white fur, and it was claiming the tree..

"this one looks good to eat..." said Zebura while preparing to attack the Koala... But Ayame not sure about it, so she tried to stop Zebura "hay wait don't rush!" she shouted but he is already attacking it... But then suddenly there is a snake dashed toward Zebura and bite his arm.. And he get hurt.. The snake was the Koala's tail..

"ZEBURA!" Ayame exclaimed and run toward him, she cut the snake's neck, and the Koala run away, but the snake is still biting in Zebura's arm, he tried to pull it off, but the snake biting so hard, even though Ayame is already cut it in half, so then Ayame raised her leg up and land it over the Snake's head so hard and broke it's skull, after that the snake is dead.. And she be able to remove it from Zebura's arm..

Zebura dazed a bit and falls on the ground, Ayame get worried "Zebura! Are you alright?!" she exclaimed.. And his answer was grinning wide "yeahh..." she sighed, "your not alright idiot! You've been poisoned!" she said then she cut a little from her shirt, and she tied the fabric on his shoulder... Then she put her mouth on the snake's bite on Zebura's arm and start to suck the poison and spit it out...

Zebura still feeling dizzy a bit... But he was watching Ayame treating him.. "hay... Stop that and bring me something to eat instead.. This will make me feel better..." he said and she glared at him then she slapped him on his forehead "Haay what's that for, your getting way too cocky brat" he shouted while holding where she slapped...

"stop with the brat thing!" she shouted back, then she sighed... " I remembered that Koala beast.. It called the hibiKoala.. It may looks not very strong, but it has a snake in it's tail, that snake has a deadly poison, it should be treated as fast as possible.. The caupter level of this creature is 56."  
"huh.. Do you think this weak thing well kill me..." he grunted... "if it's not, you may hold a disease or worst from the poison... Anyways the cure is the moon light herb.. It has blue leaves.." she said then she turned at Jun... "let's go get it Jun!" she said and the cat transformed into big jaguar.. Then Ayame raid on top of it... "I'll be right back, wait just here for me Zebura!" she said to him, and he give her a look "well dahh! I can't move..".. He said... "yeah right.." After that Ayame and Jun took off..

It almost sunset, and Ayame still searching.. Until the end she find it, but not easy to take it, she have to face first the guardian of the place, and it's the cerberus wolf with four heads and huge, caupter level 71..

"tch.. This gonna be pain in the ass... I don't have time for these dogs, I gotta save Zebura" she muttered, then she get off Jun.. " stay back Jun.. I'll finish this instant..." she said while taking her two knives from her bag and hold the both in horizontally shape, one hand behind, and the other in front of her, she is look like a blender's blades.. Then she run and jumped while spinning toward the wolfs and she cut heads.. She land on the ground.. But she suddenly get attacked on her back by the wolf's claws.. It hurts her so much... Then Jun roared and about to jump in the fight.. "no Jun step back! Im fine... Just two heads to go..." she said and the cat still worried about her...

The same attack won't work again.. So she throw one knife toward the first head and it stabbed it's eye.. The wolf roared in pain... Then she jumped up and land on the eye hurts head and cut it off .. This beast the head he lost the stronger he gets...

The last head keep fighting back.. Ayame couldn't reach to it, and she get tired, and she didn't let Jun to fight with her.. Her last move need an energy, so she take a deep breath then she waved her knife and it made a sharp and fast wind and it shot toward the last head and cut it off..

Ayame fall on the ground then Jun run to her, he licked her cheek, and she opened her eyes. "don't worry Jun, I'm alright, just taking a break" she said smirking while patting Jun's head, then she stood again, and barely walks... She take the herb, and she take the wolf's meat as well, then they went back to Zebura..

She find Zebura sleeping, so she worked on the cure, she grinded the leaves and she put it on the bite mark on Zebura's arm..  
"ahh... That should do it for now..." she said while wiping the sweat from her forehead.. Then she put her back against the tree to rest, and Jun rested on her lap...

Ayame was staring at the sleeping Zebura whil she is patting Jun's head... But she didn't notice that she fall to sleep as well...

The next morning.. Zebura wake up with strong growl of his stomach "ahh I'm starving..." he muttered then he turned at Ayame.. "oi kid! Wake up and make something to eat.. Oi!" he shouted at the sleeping Ayame... Then she wake up.. "tch.. Your so annoying in the morning..." she sighed "at least thank me for saving your ass.."... She added while getting up...

Then she start to cook the wolf's meat that she hunted last night, Zebura get confused "where did you get that from..?! This is so rare creature!" he asked her.. And she smirked "I know that's why I hunted down for fun.." he give her a look "don't get cocky cuz you just had fun with that weak creature..."... Ayame rolled her eyes _'it was all for you...'.._ Her thoughts. "baka.." she mumbled... "I heard ya!"

After that the food is ready, Zebura and Jun are eating... "that's is so good.." commented Zebura.. "Meow!" Jun agree with him..

 _' I remembered now! That cerberus wolf is a guardian of certain place..the moon light herb field..'_ Zebura's thought, then he turned at Ayame and noticed the injury on her back like a claws mark... _'she went through all this for cure me...'..._

After they done eating... They are getting ready go..

Then suddenly Zebura grabbed Ayame and give her a piggyback, Ayame get surprised "o-oi Z-Zebura! What are you doing so sudden?!"... "just stay there with your mouth shut brat!" he grunted and she get annoyed "okay fine!" she said..

She is actually liked what Zebura did for her, it's just no expected from him.. So she smiled and grabbed on him tight while buring her face on his back _'he is so warm..3'.._

The three of them are going to do the request that they received about to beat the four beasts and save the world with the other three heavenly kings...


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch.5_

 _The four beasts arc.._

They are here, or only Zebura arrived first to the town, and Ayame will catch up later the town is look like a ghost town.. cuz everyone are hiding, they afraid of the four beasts..

The four heavenly kings are at Tray king main shop eating together and enjoying the delicious foods there..

After that.. Komatsu and Rin come to them and show them the president's video message of his request, he explain everything about the four beasts.. well not really everything, cuz Zebura cut off the message before the president finish his talk..

Anyways... all the Four heavenly kings are ready to face the four beats, every single one of them having a partner... Kiss the crow partner of Coco, Terry the wolf partner of Toriko.. and Quin the snake partner of Sunny..

"Zebura. Do you still don't have a partner?" Rin asked Zebura... "well I don't need one, but I'm using somebody as transportation now.." he said..

Then there is like an earthquake happened then a giant horse look like a zebra coming to them it called the Daurma horse.. and here there is Ayame raiding on top of the horse with Jun as well.. everyone were shocked of the size of this thing... "hay! Zebura did I keep you waiting?!" said Ayame from top of the horse.. "nah.. you're in time.. let's get going now.."

After that everyone took off to opposite directions.. ... Toriko take the east which there is the king species Gaoh, and Sunny take the west which there is the king octopus Kong... and Coco take the north which there is the Invaitdeath, and last Zebura he take the south which there is the Mounturtle..

The humans tried to fight this beats, but none of their treys are working... but with the Four heavenly kings are there now, they'll handle it...

"you humans should just quiet down and get out of the way, without getting cocky" said Zebura after he finally arrived to face the Mounturtle.. he is so excited to face that beast, "we'll have fun kicking that beast's ass don't you think Zebura..." Said Ayame while preparing to fight, then Zebura grabbed her head "oi kid! Step aside.. I'm taking it down alone!" he said and she get pissed "what?! I was looking forward to fight it too!" she shouted while trying to break free from his grab.. But he rise her up to his level to face him"I said back off brat! And stay with Daruma horse in the back!" he grunted while and she glared at him ... But in the end she shed a little tears in the corner of her eyes "ZEBURA NO BAKA!" she yelled while running back and sit on top of the horse.. "I hate that goof" she said in anger.. "meow..." Jun trying to comfort her..

Ayame have no choice but to stay back and watching Zebura fighting alone, Zebura is in control until now.. but suddenly the Mounturtle did a counterattack on Zebura.. Ayame get shocked "ZEBURAAA!" she exclaimed...  
Then after the dust cleared out "ya damn showy turtle, ain'cha? Ya sure gotting cocky" said Zebura among the dust.. and Ayame breathed the relief "ahh you made me worry there, if you just let me help you-" ... "shut up brat I don't need your help.." he said in her mind after he heard her, so she get more pissed off "grrr whatever! I don't care about you idiot, die!" she said and take her psp from her bag and play... she may do this but her heart is worry sick about Zebura...

Zebura is really don't need help, he beat the crap out of the Mounturtle.. he then get a call from Rin, she said the four beasts is only one, everyone get shocked when they know, the four beasts run underground to the main body...

"where did it go?! Don't get cocky!" Zebura is angry now.. "oi let's go Daruma Horse!"... the horse run to him "I'm here too ya know!" said Ayame... then they took off fast...

The main body of the beast is appeared in the middle of the town... Zebura and Ayame were the first who arrived... then the others catch up to them...

The beast let out a green rain, "this rain is poisoned, it will kill the people in hour.." said Coco to them, he then add "Komatsu! You should go to Tray king Yuda's shop right now, and make a cure for the poison..." Komatsu nodded.. ... "oi kid... you go with him too.." said Zebura to Ayame... "no this time I'll stay and fight!"... "I said go now...there is nothing for you to do here... help them with the cure..." Ayame's eyes shined _'is this mean... he trust my skills...?!'_ she blushed a little and nodded... "mhmm.. be careful Zebura" then she turned at Komatsu... "oi Bakamatsu lets go!" ... "eh.. Bakamatsu..." mattered Komatsu while raiding the horse, then they took off to chef Yuda's shop...

They arrived at the shop and talked to chef Yuda, but he told them it's not possible to make a cure for over million people.. but that thing never let down Ayame and Komatsu, there is also another chefs came along to help out.. but also not enough.. so Komatsu decides to make the cure in brief way, but he only have 10 min to complete it...

Ayame, Komatsu and Nono chefs are trying to help in Komatsu's decide and he made it in time, he made a cure easy to make it fast... Ayame is somehow feel down... _'I admit his food luck is real deal, I lose to him this time, but it won't happened again.. let's see which will win next, my skills or your food luck..'_ Ayame's thought..

After that they connected with all the chefs in the world to make the cure that Komatsu made it, that thing made Komatsu even famous than making the century soup.. Ayame knew that thing will keep the spot light on Komatsu more, but for now she care only about getting everybody cured first, then beating Komatsu coming next...

With Zebura and the others, they get their ass kicked from the beast, but they didn't give up, they still fighting back.. in the end they be able to beat the beast by the power of their apatite... and by that they bring the peace to the world...

But everybody get soaked by the green rain, but the chefs did make the cure for everyone...

Ayame and Komatsu went to the four heavenly kings to give them the cure...

"ah.. Zebura your alright! Thanks god.." said Ayame after she jumped on him and he get annoyed and trying to push her away... "get off me brat!" he shouted... "well you stop calling me with that! Anyways here... this is the medicinal cooking Mochi that I made... eat it..." she hand him the medicine and he eat it... "mmm... that's test good, give me some..." he said while trying to get some from her food container.. "no you can have only one, this cure is for everyon- ah..." Ayame suddenly fall on Zebura... "oi pull yourself together kid!" ... shouted Zebura while grabbing her... she smiled "he..hehe.. looks like... the poison got me..." Zebura take one Mochi and put it in her mouth "your helpless kid! Cure yourself first before the others..." she eat the Mochi and she felt well "awww Zebura you worry about me...thank you...chu~" she said while robbing her cheek against his cheek, then she kissed it... he get surprised and pushed her away while blushing "b-back off kid! Your annoying!" ... "tehe~"...

After that they get the beast's meat and cooked it with all the chefs to everyone..

 _T.C in cooking fest arc..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_the cooking fest arc_**

 **(warning: there is some spoilers from the manga...!)**

It's the day of the cooking festival, and every ranking chef are part of the festival challenge... And there is a lot of audience from all over the world, they come to enjoy the festival..

The four heavenly kings are become more popular after the four beasts incident, everyone are so grateful for them, also Kumatsu who made the medicine mocchi..

When Toriko with Komatsu arrived to the feast, everyone gathered around them and cheer to them, also when Sunni and Coco come too.. But when Zebura with Ayame arrived, everyone run away from Zebura..

The people are so thankful for Komatsu, he ranked 88 world's chef.. And Ayame is 70 rank.. Ayame is so pissed, cuz no one cares about her, they only gathered around Komatsu and cheering him...

"tch.. I'll beat you, and get more attention to the world..." Ayame mumbled under her breath while glaring at Komatsu and tighten her fists.. Zebura heard her.. "heh..." he then went inside the cooking stadium with the other bishokyas.. And Ayame went inside with the other chefs...

Then the presenter welcomed everyone come in the stadium.. "and before we begin, we have a special performance before starting the competition.. Please welcome with us, the rock band the black angel!"

Then the lights turned off, and the spot lights turned on the middle of the stadium, and then the rock music start, and the band appeared, there is drummer, and two electric guitar players.. And there is a little person standing in the middle in front of the microphone... Then the person start to sing..

"hmm..?! Isn't that Ayame?!" asked Toriko.. "yeah she is, I didn't know that she has such a wonderful voice..." said Coco... "huh... Yeah I've heard her voice once.. Well it's not a big deal.." said Zebura... "tch.. this runt is all showoff... humph" Sunny is annoyed cuz Ayame is pulling attention of the audience...

Ayame is doing this for Zebura, she want him to like her.. But only she see is a bored guy staring at everything but her.. _'and here I was looking forward to see Zebura's reaction toward me... *sigh*'_ Ayame's thought while singing...

After she finished singing, the audience clapped and chear to Ayame she is so popular singer too...

After that all the chefs gathered to start the race...

Ayame was glaring at Komatsu's direction.. He turned at her and get confused "umm.. A-Ayame-san.. Is something wrong..?!" he asked and she glared at him even more "I'm not gonna lose to you runt..."... She said and he laughed nervously "aha ha ha.. Let's have fun in the fest..." he said.. But Ayame was dead serious.. "I'm intending to win the whole thing, but if I couldn't it will be so bothering, but what more irritating, if I lose to you, no matter what I'll win against you and show Zebura who's the best..." she grunted at Komatsu who get a little afraid.. "w-well I'm looking forward to challenge with you Ayame-San.. I've always appreciate your skills.." he said and made Ayame blushed a little "t-that's doesn't make me happy brat.. Humph" she rolled her eyes away...

Komatsu is Ayame's target from the beginning, she is also want to prove to Zebura that she is the best...

The first challenge is race, they have to race to get the ingreadints they'll use to cook... First they have to swim in the ocean until they reach to certain land to get the ingreadints, then use the bicycle to reach the stadium, but before entring, they have take the tools they like to use, also their kitchen knifes...

"heh... Piece of cake... I'll be the first..." said Ayame to herself.. Then the challenge began, and she turned at Komatsu.. "see you later..."... She said and took off so fast, she made Komatsu gawking...

"look at me Zebura... I'm going to do this for you..." she said to make him hear her. But he say nothing in return...

While the chefs are racing, Komatsu having tough time in the water he can't swim.. So Zebura tried to help him, but Komatsu refused... Ayame noticed that. And she get pissed _'why the hell he is helping Komatsu insted of me?! Well I don't need help though, but it's pissing me off seeing him helping my rival...!'._

Ayame arrived to the land and gathered her ingredients, then she ride the bicycle and took off to the stadium with the other chefs...

But suddenly there is a person appeared late.. His name is Buranchi, this guy is from the best chefs.. He jumped at the audience seates, and precisely at the four heavenly kings's seats... And he was quarreling with Zebura... Zebura said that Kumatsu is his partner...

Buranchi want to know what kind of person that Kumatsu... So he helped him out and made him pass the first one...

Ayame really get sick of it... She really do.. _'I hate Kumatsu! I hate him so much.. He is idiot and good for nothing! He can't even run well! So why?! Why always him! Even that guy Buranchi is interested in him now!'_

After that it began the one on one challenges, and it's cooking! Every one is challenging the other..

After that...  
Ayame and Kumatsu with some other chefs get qualified to the next challenge...

But here where the Bishokukais getting interfere in the fest, to steal every chef... They ruin the festival...

And the battle was strong between the bishokuyas and the chefs against the Bishokukais, even Ichiruu went to his younger brother Midora and fight with him..

Ayame kicked their asses, she didn't let anyone to touch her..

but then suddenly a new organization appeared it called neo... and they against them all... they capture many chefs and saiseiyas with bishokuyas to their sides...

The others are united together against neo.. But that person Joa, was too strong for them..

The battle ends with losses...

Kumatsu get kidnapped by the Bishokukais, Ichiruu get killed by Midora's hand, and the world is sick of hunger after Midora's ability Meteor Spice.. He wiped out everything...

Everyone is suffering from the losses...

 **T.C in Ch.7**


	7. Chapter 7

After Komatsu get kidnapped with the other chefs.. And Ichiruu get killed by Midora's hand.. And the world is sick of hunger cuz of the Meteor Spice..

Everyone were so sad... All of the Four heavenly kings especially Toriko he lost his partner and his father at once.

But he went to the Bishokukais to save Komatsu...

Ayame was sad too, and also envying Komatsu cuz everyone cares about him...

And after the food fest when Zebura was supporting Komatsu all the time and not caring about her like she is not even there.. She felt that Zebura is becoming more and more cold with her...

Ayame's pov:

Everyone here are just talking about Komatsu Komatsu Komatsu... I'm so sick of it all! What if wasn't Komatsu who get kidnapped and it was me... Will everyone be worry about me.. Or caring about me... Will Zebura be sad or worry about me... Or will he come and save me from the Bishokukais..?!

"ahh... I just need fresh air..." I sighed and about to get out of IGO's hotel.. "meow!" Jun want to go out with me but I patted it's head "sorry I want to be alone a little.." I said to him, then I went out... 

I was walking in the street..but then.. I noticed a familiar person...and I get an idea in my head, so I walked to him "Starjun?!" I called him... he was in normal look and without his creepy mask... then he turned and stare down at me with one brow up "hmm... And who are you?" he asked... "I'm chef Ayame.. Don't you know me? I was there in the food fest and I fought against your comrades..." I answered.. And I don't think I ring the bells to him... "so what do you want.. A revenge?!" he said more like mocking me... But I just shook my head "no.. I want you to kidnapp me.." I said and he get confused "what?!" he snapped... "I want you to pretend to kidnapp me in front of the heavenly kings and take me to the Bishokukai .."... He is still confusing "and why the hell should I do that..?!" he said... I know it's weird to ask something like that, but I want to do it! "please Starjun I beg you to do it! It's important to me.. Please.." I begged him while grabbing on his arm... He rubbed the back of his head "tch.. Alright alright I'll do it... Cuz your just a chef.. And we collecting chefs anyway ..." he said and I jumped in happy "yay! thank you so much"... Then I grabbed his hand and I pulled him close to the IGO's hotel..

"don't pull me like that!" he shouted and pulled his hand away... Then I take a deep breath.. "KYAAAAAAAAA HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed so loud so the heavenly kings can hear me and come to save me.. Or technically I want Zebura to help me..

"wtf are you doing?! crazy kid!" Starjun shouted at me... "wait and see.." I told him while making him grabbing me like attacking me...  
Then we see Coco came alone.. "what do you want from her.. Let her go!" yelled Coco at Starjun.. And I'm waiting for Zebura to save me.. "make me then.." said Starjun.. _'yosh.. He goes with the plan..'_ I thought to myself.. Coco trying to get me, but Starjun didn't let him reach me.. _'come on Zebura what took you so long..'_ why he is still not here.. I'm sure he heard me..

"we'll meet again.. so long..." said Starjun and about to leave... "wait! Don't! there is still-" I whispered to him.. "no we're leaving now..." he snapped me "NO WAIT!" but he is already vanished along with me...

And when I realized, I find myself already in the Bishokukais, I turned around and I saw Starjun I grabbed into his clothes "why did you do that?! I told you to wait!" I shouted at him.. He then grabbed my hands and moved it away.. "I don't care about what you want.. I just bring you here cuz you're a chef.. So shut up and get lost kid..." he grunted and I get pissed... "Jerk..." I muttered...

oh well, I know that Zebura is already heard me, and Coco will tell him about me.. So all I need is to wait for Zebura to come and save me..

After that I was wandering in this weird place.. It's all dark and gloomy.. Then I find Starjun again.. I'm a little annoyed with him cuz he didn't listen to me...

"you're wandering around like a stray cat, you should stay still and wait for orders.." said Starjun to me and I just ignored him and keep wandering.. but he blocked my way.."you begged to come here, don't let me throw you out of here.." he grunted and I give him a look.. "hoo, you look down on me.."... "I return this words to you" he said...

Then we keep glaring at each other while taking steps back..then suddenly we jumped on each other to fight, I tried to kick him in the face but he grabbed my leg and throw me away.. "hehe not bad..." I said.. Then I run to him again "you're movies are so obvious kid-what the?!" I suddenly appeared from behind him and I bite him in the shoulder by my hell bites, and he screamed in pain, then I let go and kicked him in the back and sent him fly..

He get up "you're so disturbing, little girl.." he really get angry while letting a blue flame out of him... This thing getting really serious... We we're glaring at each other and preparing for another attack.. But suddenly "that's enough..." said a voice from the dark.. And we turned toward the man who was walking toward us.. Starjun immediately kneeled down in front the man.. "yes boss" he said... _'boss?!'_ my thought while staring at the man.. He is so tall man in all black, and black long shaggy hair.. So I think I figured out who is that guy.. "ooh! So you're the strongest man on earth now and the leader of the Bishokukai .. Madara Aren't you?!" I said and Starjun stare at me with death glared "It's Midora-Sama, behave your self kid!" he grunted at me... "I'm not a kid Baka!" I shouted at him and he get pissed.. "your little-"... "who is that kid?, Starjun.." Midora snapped Starjun, "stop with the kid thing" I yelled from behind them but I just get ignored, it's really pissing me of the whole kid thing everyone thinking that I'm a kid...

"this brat I bring her with me, she is a chef, and she was in the food fest too, so I thought to bring her here with the other chefs..".. Said Starjun to Midora "I see..." he said and turned at me.. "well no chef here satisfied my stomach but one, and I let him go, let's see what can you do..." he said to me, I smirked "you'll fall in love with my cooking" I said and he smirked as well "hoo... We'll see about that, prove yourself to me..." he said he then turned at Starjun "show her the way to the kitchen.." he added, and Starjun kneeled down again "as you want boss.." he then get up and turned at me, "come with me.. brat.." I know he is just pissing me off so I followed him after I kicked him in the butt "stop that!" he yelled while we were walking together...

They don't really have special things after the accident of NEO and Joa, they took everything...

"show me how your going to satisfied my boss.." said Starjun, and I smirked "as you want,just wait and see.."

After I done making the food, I served it to Midora.. I fell the huge table with different kinds of food, he start to eat... And after he finished, he just smiled.. And left us... "what?! is that it?!" I commented... "he smiled,and that's enough for now.." explained Starjun.. "I see.."

it's getting late and I'm tired. "where can I sleep?" I asked.. "about that, come with me, I'll show you your room with the other chefs.." said Starjun and start to walk "okay!" I followed behind..

After we arrived and I saw my room and I really disliked it! "what the hell is that I won't sleep there.." I complained "like I care! Just shut up and go inside" he grunted and turned around and walk...

So I followed him, he is heading to his room, and I saw it "oi! That's not fair! Your room is way too better than the garbage you showed me!" I yelled and I want to take his room.. And we were fighting at his room...

"what this noise all about..?" said a voice from behind us.. "oh Midora-Sama sorry for disturbing you.." Said Starjun while kneeling down to Midora...  
"anyways what's going on..?" Midora asked.. "don't worry is just this kid being bad girl-"... "what?! So it's my fault now?! You giving me a room doesn't even call a room, and you have a better one! It's unfair!" I shouted at Starjun.. "I told you that I don't care if you like it or not, just scram!"  
Midora sighed "come with me little girl..." he said and I get confused "umm.. Alright!" I said and I followed him, Starjun was staring at as speechless.. But he followed us anyways..

Midora takes me to his room "woow! This is so big room and awesome too!" I said while wandering inside "what a huge bed! I've never see like!" I said while jumping over the huge bed "ahh so comfortable..."...  
"you can stay here if you want.." said Midora and I become happy "really?! Thank you! Your so kind!"

Starjun get shocked "wh-... boss what is the meaning of this..." he asked.. "well nothing special. Just letting her stay for giving me good food.."... "yeah but-"... "don't worry, she is just a little brat nothing to worry about..." said Midora and then suddenly a pillow throws into his face by me... And Starjun get so shocked while staring at Midora's furious face.. Midora turned at me "who is calling a brat huuh.?!" I grunted at him..

Midora kneeled down and take the pillow, and we were staring at him confusing.. He then throw the pillow back into my face and made me fall back.. I sit again then I throw the pillow at him, he dogged it "haha... miss me" he said but I have another one, and into his face.. He glared then he throw the pillow back and I doddged it..

Anyways we were playing with the pillows and it was fun, and we were laughing in joy, Midora is very kind it's not like what I've always hearing about him...

Anyways Starjun was staring at as speechless.. "ummm... Boss what are you doing..." he said and then he get a pillow into his face from Midora... And I laughed at him... He then joined us in the pillows fight as well.. More people more fun!

But then suddenly "ahem..." someone cleared his throat at the door... We turned at him... "Alfaro..!".. exclaimed Starjun... "what are you doing..?!" asked Alfaro confusing.. "nothing... Just little of pillow fight.." said Midora walking by Alfaro .. "come with me.." he the two of Midora and Alfaro went out of the roon to somewhere ..

After that... Starjun plamed his face he then turned at me "what have you done to our boss kid.." he grunted at me.. "like I know... Well he is better than you" I stick my tongue out at Starjun who get pissed.. "tch.. I'm going before losing my mind..." he left...

After that I just lay on the bed to sleep, but after few moments, Midora walked back to his room. "you're still awake... Umm".. "Ayame" I said, and he smiled "Ayame... Huh.." 

He then lay on the bed as well, the bed so huge, he is so far from me but it's still feels awkward to sleep next to the guy who everyone fears, but my eyes are starting to giving in, and about to sleep but then I felt something weird around me.. I looked around and I saw Midora's hair covering me, then I stare back at him with question face.. "it will be cold at night.." he answered.. and I grinned haply "aww thank you, your so kind to me.." I said then I layed back, and feel so comfortable in this way.. _'Zebura wouldn't do this for me.._. _A_  
 _hh'_ I sighed to my thoughts... And I didn't felt myself sleeping...

 **T.C. In Ch.8. ..**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been days since Ayame went to the Bishokukai, in order for Zebura to save her, but no sign until now...

Ayame is wondering about Zebura.. what took him so long... He should be saved her already...  
 _'I have to be more patient, he'll come for sure...'_ Ayame's thought.. She is having faith in him..

 **Ayame's pov;**

I'm still with the Bishokukais.. And I don't know how long I'll be staying there, I'm still waiting for Zebura to take me...

Well staying here it's not so bad, I had fun here with Midora.. He is so kind to me, and I cook for him everytime, and he like my cooking so much, I'm glad he do...

And when we are in Midora's room, only me and him and sometimes Starjun, we having fun together.. We played crads, and other games, and relaxing together..

 ***Flash back***

And one time I played with Midora's hair, he has a long shaggy black hair.. And I have the same hair too, well not as long as his, but it's long enough..  
So he stayed still in front of me and I was brushing his hair, then I tied it up in twin ponytail like mine... Then we laughed.. He looks so cute.. After that, Starjun enter in the room and he saw us, he was staring at as gawking ... "what in the world have you done to the boss.. brat!" he shouted at me.. "here he come, the party crusher guy" I mattered.. "what's the big deal, come and join us, Starjun.." siad Midora to him... And he just sighed and sit with us, so I want him to have fun too, then I did to his hair the same as Midora's.. So the three of us are having our black long hair in twin ponytails..  
"kyaaa you two looks sooo cuute!" I squeals... Then I add "now we look like a cute little family"...

 ***end of flash back***

I'm having fun here, but I'm not happy.. I still want from Zebura to come and take me...

Time skip..

Days has left..  
I was setting at the window and spaced out, then I felt a hand over my shoulder, so I turned back and I saw Midora.. "you're so calm laitly, it's not like you..." he said while setting besides me, I turned my head back, then I let a sigh.. "it's nothing... I'm fine..." he keep staring at me.. "you're saying, but you don't look fine to me..." he said and I keep silent... Then he add "you're still waiting for someone to take you... Aren't you..?" he asked, and I just nodded... "don't you like it in here?" he asked again.. And I shook my head.. "no... It's not like that, I really like it in here, and your so kind to me, ... Nothing bad here at all.., I just want to return home" I said, then we went in silent for moments...

"one month from now..." he started and I looked back at him confusing..."if the person your waiting for still didn't come for you, you'll be my own personal chef forever..." he added and shocked me so much... What he even thinking?! .. "understand?!" he asked, he want me to answer! What the hell should I say to him...I'm not really sure if Zebura well come for me... It just all in my head, I was thinking to give up and return back by myself, but after what Midora said, I think I can't, yet I can't refuse what he said... So I just nodded my head, and he patted my haed while smiling, he then walked away.. And I'm still shocking from what he said to me...

I was always want to form a combo with someone... But after meeting Zebura, I just want to be his partner only him, I'll be more happy if I heard these words coming from Zebura...

Days has left..  
and I'm still waiting and waiting... The more days left, the more I become worried if Zebura won't come...

One day, Starjun told me, that Toriko and Komatsu are still in gourmet world, they will stay for while to gather some ingredients..

So I thought to go see them... Starjun took me to their place, I find them, and they get surprised when they saw me and they asked me why I'm here, "well they kidnapped me like Komatsu... But don't worry I'm fine" I told them "nah, she begged me to take her here, cuz she want from your fellow Zebura to come and save her-guh" when Starjun told Toriko the truth I elbowed him in his stomach... "arghh.. What's the big idea runt!" he shouted, then Toriko laughed "so that's why you're here...".. he said, and I blushed" Starjun Baka.." I muttered.. "anyways.. Keep it secret from Zebura.. Okay..?" he nodded. "of course I won't.. Me and Coco want the two of you to be together..." he said grinning... And my eye's shined "thank you Toriko.. Your so sweet..." he just ruffled my hair in return... After that I told them about Midora's condition...  
"I see, so if Zebura didn't come for you, you'll live the rest of your life with Midora as a personal chef, along with the other chefs he already take..." said Toriko.. And I nodded.. "that's strange... Cuz he released me after one meal I made..." Komatsu wondering... And I just shrugged.. "well.. We're about to go back, And I'll tell Zebura about that condition..." said Toriko and I smiled.. " yeah.. Please..."

After that we said goodbye and walked away.

Time skip..

It's been three weeks since Toriko went back... Only seven days left will decide my fate.. I'm still wondering, why Zebura took so long, why he didn't come until now... Does he really don't care about me... "No he'll come stop being negative!" I scold myself..

In these year and half, I didn't just sit there waiting.. I've been working out on my skills, I developed my cooking skills, and my fighting skills...  
I've been training with Starjun and Midora... Well they are monsters but I still keep up with them...

And you know what.. I miss Jun so much, I wished if I brought him with me...  
I was sitting there thinking about Jun, how he is doing without me, who is taking care of him now... I sighed while saying "ahh I miss Jun..." I muttered, and Starjun was with me.. "what?!" he asked confusing... "I want to hug him and kiss him and sleep with him, ah Jun I want to see you..."... Starjun staring at me with wtf look in his face.. I looked back at him "what's wrong?!" I snapped.. "wh-what.. You were saying.. About me... When did you...?!" he saying while blushing as hell, I blinked my eyes few times then I realized that Starjun sometimes they call him Jun for short, so I balmed my face, "n-no.. I meant my cat, his name is Jun..." I explained... He then left while saying "tch.. I was look like an idiot..." and I giggled at him...

After that, suddenly there are arms wrapped around me and I get surprised... Then I heard a whispers in my ear "If you want to cuddle the cat so much, you can have me instead..." I turned around "Midora!" I exclaimed..

Midora been doing this since while, he always saying these things to me, and touch me weirdly... I'm not annoyed, it's just awkward for me to be treated this way, and from the strongest man on earth..

After that he carried me to his room and cuddled me in his warm chest.. I felt so comfortable and safe... And I give it up to him and slept...

I want from Zebura to treat me the same way, Or just show a little care will satisfy me...

One day left..

And Zebura still not coming... I'm still having a little hope that he'll come.. But this little hope is lowering gradually..

And I think Midora's patient reached the limit... He suddenly take me, and carried me to his bed, well he always doing that, but this time is different...

He was above me, and breathing heavily while touching me.. "finally... You're all mine now..." he breathed and I get confused, there is still one day left... "b-but the deal is the end of the month..." I said... And he stare at me for moment.. "few hours won't change anything, if he really want to take you, he should done it in long time, even before my condition... Have you forgeten that you've been here for a year and a half..." Midora's words broke all my hopes and faiths in Zebura... He is right... Zebura never cared about me to start with.. Maybe it's real.. This is where I belong to..  
"let me have all of you... Ayame.." he whispered ..and I just give it up to Midora..

His touches on my body drive me crazy.. I'm not used to these things... For twenty years that I lived... No one touched me the way as Midora is doing now.. His hands are traveling around my tummy and my chest.. His tongue is testing my neck and traveling up to my jaw and my cheeks.. He then stare at me in the eyes.. "Ayame..." he breathed my name while leaning toward my lips.. So I just closed my eyes...

The next thing that I felt is.. I've been lefting up in the air.. And I heard a gruff voice saying "don't you just get another guy cuz I'm just late...". . "Z-Zebura?!" I'm so not expecting him to come for me this way and in time like this , he then put me on his shoulder and took off...

I'm super confused right now, I mean yes I want from Zebura to come but..."w-wait... Why are you here now...?" but he just keep walking without a word.. I keep asking and he is still silent, were out of the Bishokukais...

He then suddenly throw me on the ground, "ouch! Haay what's that for?!" I gazed up, and I saw Zebura's furious face... He looks so scary... "w-wh-what..?!" I asked and he became more furious, so I gulped.. "did ya had fun there with that guy for year... Huh..?!" he grunted... "n-no you got me wrong... There is nothing happened between us I-" I tried to explain but he is so pissed off and not hearing me out...

He then did something that made me so surprised and shocked so much... He suddenly pulled me toward him and preased his lips on mine and kissed me... Zebura is kissing me, he is F**KING KISSING ME!..

After he pulled away. He keep me dumbfounded, my mind goes blank.. Not registering what did just happened now..

"this... Is my... First kiss..." I muttered whil touching my lips and staring at him... , "Z-Zebura...".. I called and he gazed at me...  
"why... Why did you done this all of the sudden?!" I asked and he take moments before he answered me... "I wonder why myself, but after seeing you with that guy, my blood boiled, and I Can't stand it, I want you to be only mine" is it me, or Zebura relly confessing his feelings right now !...

I grinned haply and I hugged him "aww.. I love too Zebura...!" I squeals... "I... I d-didn't say I l-love you stupid brat! Let go!" he shouted with blushing face, and I just giggled...

"I'm happy you came for me, you took long though".. "well of course, cuz I wanted to teach you a lesson..."... He said and cunfused me, why he is doing that to kidnapped person! "what do you mean by that, I get forced to came here..." I said and he laughed and confused me more "do you think I'll believe your little game, I heard ya talking with that guy Starjun to pretend to kidnapp you... That's why I didn't come, so I thought to teach you a lesson and never take you," what...?! Did he just said that he is already know everything from the beginning... I was look like an idiot the whole time...

"I'm sorry..." I apologized.. "yeah you better do... Now let's go back..." he said, and hold my hand and lead me with him, he is like afraid to lose me again... Maybe I wasn't the only one who suffered all this time... I really feel sorry.. I gotta repay him...

but more importantly he finally came and take me, we went back home...

After what happened between me and Zebura, our relationship become stronger and he become more open with me, I'm so glad that he is changed for me... And I hope we keep going on and on..

 **T.c**


	9. Chapter 9

Ayame's pov :

One day, I thought to visit the Bishokukais, I want to see Midora And Starjun...

When I arrived there I find Starjun, "yo! Starjun, what's up.." I greated him and he get surprised "Ayame..! What are you doing here?!" he asked me and I grinned "nah just want to see you guys, and as you know I hadn't get the chance to say goodbye to you.." I said, he then lead me inside and we sat together "so how Is the place without me, boring right.." I said joking "nah, it's much more better, quite and peacful..." I hit him playfully on his chest and he laghed...

After that...  
While we were chatting together ... suddenly "Ayame...?!" I heard my name, and I turned back and I saw Midora, he is staring at me with disbelief look in his eyes.. So I smiled at him "Hi, how you've been?" I said but his answer was shocking! He suddenly hugged me to him and caupter my lips and kissed me so hard. His tongue inside my mouth!.. I was super shocked at his reacting and I don't know what to do! I'm already with Zebura, but I can't push him away... So I thought to kissing him back for his sake...

We were kissing each others, he hold me tight, like he won't let go, but I pulled away from him.. "M-midora..." I breathed "I missed you, Ayame... Stay here, don't go.." I shook my head "I'm sorry.. I can't... I came here to say goodbye, I couldn't say it before I left... Don't worry I'll come to visit you for once and while, okay" I said smiling and he just nodded and let go of me and walked away..."... He seems still sad.. I don't want him to be sad cuz of me... *sigh*...

After that, I'm going back.. And I was walking with Starjun to the exit... "you kissed him back.. I was surprised..." I turned at him, still walking "I just do it for him, I don't want him to be depressed anymore.." Starjun nodded "I see.. Thank you for caring for him.." I grinned "I was just trying to return your kindness..."...

We arrived at the exit.. I turned at Starjun and I hugged him... He get surprised but he then hugged me back "Thank you for everything.. In these year and half I had a lot of fun with you guys... Goodbye.." I said and let go then walked away...  
I returned back to the IGO's hotel...

End of Ayame's pov...

After Starjun apart from Ayame.. He returned back to see his boss.. "boss.." he was looking for him, he then find him sitting on the floor with dark shade around him, he was supper depressed, Starjun sighed _'looks like you made him get worst Ayame...'_ his thought, then he set with his boss to comfort him and cheering him up..

Time skip..  
Ayame was having a dinner at the IGO hotel, with her guy Zebura, and the other four heavenly kings as well.. "hay kid! Where have you been..?!" Zebura asked Ayame.. she answred him "I was at the Bishokukais" he looked at her with furious look in his face, and she get afraid a little.. "w-what?!" she asked "you went to that guy again, why? What do you want from him huh?!" he shouted he is so angry and Ayame don't know the reason. "I just thought to go back and thank them for taking care of me, cuz I hadn't get the chance before... That's all..." she said.

Zebura still glaring at her, "what..?!" she snapped.. "did something else happened?" he asked, and Ayame remembered when Midora kissed her, "n-nothing happened..." she said while turning her head away to hid her lying face... But Zebura saw through her.. "look at me in the eye and repeat what you just said now!" he cornered her, Ayame bite in her lower lip, then she turned at him and looked at him in the eye... "n-nothing h-hppened" she is more nervous than the first time she answered...

Zebura grabbed her cheeks with his hand and leaned closer to her "you are a horrible lier runt.."... He whispered.. Ayame given up... "okay! Fine! I'll tell you!" he let her go.. "actully it's not big deal, but... Midora suddenly.. ...well... He... k-k-kissed me..." she said it!.. Zebura get really pissed "he is what?! That bastard is getting cocky by touching what is mine!" he growled while cracking his fists...

Ayame sighed "s-scary!.. What if he knows that I kissed him back too.." she mumbled under her breath, then she relaized that she made a big mistake of her life, she forget about his hell hearing.. She gulped and turned slowly and trembly toward him, she saw his furios scary face with death glared ... "j-j-j-just k-kidding! Aha ha ha ha.." she laughed nervously...

"you're really getting cocky runt...!" he grunted and pulled her by her wrist "hay! Wait" she is so shocked, Zebura dragged her to the room's hallway and cornered her against the corner and he pulled her panties and grabbed her hard there... And she gasped in surprise.. "n-no! What... Ah... No stop! We're in puplic!" she shouted but he wasn't listening, he garbbed her legs and put it around his wist, he then let his erecting rod out, and about to enter her.. "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah s-stop! Not here..! They'll see us..."... He was breathing heavily while keep trying to enter her, but she is not letting him... "that's the piont...Hhh... It's a punishment.." he breathed.. "y-your mean, Ahh.., you're just angry with me.." she give up a few tears to drop.. "well it's your bad for doing things make me angry!..Hhh" .. "it was so sudden, I wasn't know what to do, everything went fast.. Please ..." she begd .. And he arched his eyebrows while glaring at her he didn't accept her excuse... "f-forgive me... I... I won't do it again... It won't happen again... P-please" she said crying... But he still trying to punish her...

Meanwhile, Toriko, Coco and Sunny.. Were walking together, and then they saw the two at the corner of the hallway.. "w-what the hell?!" surprised Toriko.. "why here..?! I think it's Zebura's idea..." commented Coco.. Sunny get annoyed.. "Get a room you two!" he yelled at them... "just leave them alone, let's go.." Said Toriko and they left...

"see... T-they saw us... P-please stop.." she begd him and he just let go of her , and she fall on the ground, he zipped his pants.. And give her one last glare before he left her broken... "Z-zebura..." she called but he is already left, but she know that he can still hear her... "I'm... sorry.." she apologized.. But he didn't come back to her... She just cried, and walked back to her room.. And keep crying on her bed.. Jun was staring at her with sad look "meow.." he is trying to comfort her.. But she is still heartbreaking...

It's been days since that incident, and Ayame never came out of her room, she only want Zebura's forgiveness to see the light again, but as expecting of him, he didn't come...  
She really want to fix her mistakes.. She want him to love her again, and trust her.. It won't be easy... She is regretting the day that she went to the Bishokukais..

While she is thought .. Her door knocked... She immediately run to the door and opened it.. Then she saw Coco.. She sighed and walked back in.. "sorry I'm not him.." he said walking in.. He sit besides her on her bed and patted her head.. "don't do this in yourself.. Come out with us, we missied you..." he said, and Ayame shook her head.. "I'm a bad girl.. I shouldn't done that.. He is hating me..." she said and covered her face and cried.. Coco hugged her while comforting her back.. "It's alright.. He is not hating you. He is just angry, you need to appeasement him in your way... Zebura will forgive you, he has a big kind heart.." he advised her, and she looked up at him, and nodded.. "thank you Coco..." she said with little smile on her face, and he smiled back.. "I'm glad to see your smile again.. He said and kissed her head, he then left...

Ayame is the only girl break Coco's wall, she is the only one allowed to touch him.. He is like a big brother to her...

Ayame thought if she coocked all Zebura's favourites and apologize, he'll forgive her... So she went to the IGO's kitchen and made every favorite dish to Zebura.. She pushed the food wagon until she arrived at his table, "hi Zebura" she said grinning to him, and his answer was turning his face away... A sweat drop on Ayame's head, she put the dishes on the table "look I made your favourites" she said still smiling, and he is still not answering her... Then she bowed to him "please accept it as an apology.." she said then she left, without gitting the answer...

Time skip...

.. Ayame went back to see how it's goes... she only find her empty dishes, and she jumped in happines "yaay! Yaay! He forgived me!" ... Then she went to look for him in hurry... Then she find Coco in her way, so she immediately jumped on him and hugged him "thank you so much.." he is only surprised from her sudden move.. "f-for what?!" she looked up at him grinning "it worked! Your advice! I think Zebura forgived me!" Coco smiled.. And patted her head "good for you Ayame.."... She grinned then let go of him "sorry I gotta go see him now! See ya!" she run to look for Zebura... Coco just smiled while staring at her leaving, he is happy for her..

Ayame find Zebura, he was with Toriko fighting, and Komatsu was between them..as always..  
Ayame came near Zebura and hugged him from behind, she surpised him, he looked back "hay.. Let go brat!" she just sook her head.. And he sighed.. "what do you want..?" he asked and she let go and looked up at him.. "your still didn't get your dessert" she said and he raised one brow.. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her.. "stop pulling! I can walk.!" he grunted but she keep pulling him..

She take him back to the IGO's hotel.. And to her room.. She opened the door.. And when he saw what inside he gawked.. She preaperd her room into romantic way, she put some candles, and flowers, and low lights. With slow music. And With table fell with all his favourite desserts she made it for him..

While Zebura gawking, he didn't realized that Ayame walked in and changed her clothes.. She wear a cute red driss to her knees, and wear high heels, so she look tall, and she let her stright hair down.. And she put a red lipstick.. Then she came out.. And he turned at her, and he gawked even more... "w-who are you..?!" he asked, and she giggled "who do you think.."  
She really captivated him by her look she looks hot..

then she came close to him.. And she put a box in his hand... "wear this" ... "huh..?" she pushed him to the dressing room and closed the door..

After moment "hay! I ain't wearing this thing..!" he talked from inside the room.. "just do it! There is only the two of us here.."... She said.. "tch.. Your gitting more cocky thease days brat..." he grunted and she just giggled...

After few moment he came out, and she immediately take a photo of him... "why did you done this brat!" he shoted while trying to take her phone.. And she run away...

She stopped running and give him another look.. "kyaa! You look handsome gentelman Zebura.." she squeals, and Zebura turned his blushing face away.. "you said too much..."

Zebura is wearing all black suite, with red tie, and little red flower in the pocket..

They sit at the table, and start to eat the desserts. "you liked it..?" she asked and he didn't response.. He just keep eating... So she just smiled.. She knows he never admit that he like her cocking, but she knows deep down he love it...  
Ayame done eating, and keep staring at him... "do... Do you still... Love me Zebura?" when she asked he stopped eating and gazed at her... But none word.. He made her worry a bit...

After that...

Zebura stand and untie his tie and throw it away "this thing is annoying.." he muttered... He then turned to Ayame... And stare at her for moment and made her uneasy. "umm... What?!" she said, but his answer was carrying her and put her on her bed and climbed over her... "Z-Zebura..-" he caupterd her lips with his.. And start to kissing her, Ayame melted to his gentle side.. He was calm and gentel...

His hands are traveling on her body with slow moves and made her so hot.. After he pulled from the kiss.. He stare at her in the eyes... While touching her cheek... He then hugged her... "don't you ever leave..." he whispers. And she nodded "it won't happen again, I promise..." he kissed her again...

He is so lust and he made her lust too.. He was breathing heavily on her neck... While grabbing her breats.. Ayame is moaning at his touches.. Then he take off her clothes, and stare at her breasts for moment, "look at it.. It's like a a sweet pudding..." he whispers while squeezing it in his gerab, he then suck it, Ayame grabbed his head so hard while moaning his name...

While he was sucking her breast, his hand went down there, and rubbed her, Ayame moaned louder.. So he let go of her breasts and went back to her lips and kissed her...

After that he let go of her, and take of his clothes, and let his erecting rod out, Ayame saw it and gawked, then she get worried... _'Waah.. It's so HUGE! How it's going to fit inside me! I didn't see it that day I only feel it'_

... Then she came close to his erecting rod.. And touched with trembling hand... "what's wrong.. I can hear your scared breaths.." he said grinning like he proud of his rod... Ayame looked up at him "you got a cocky big thing there Zebura..." she said and he grinned even wider "don't steal my line..."

Then she came more closer to his, and licked the top... This little move of her make him feel like an electric shock in his whole body.. Then she put it in her mouth, she suck what she can only reach...

Zebura was moaning he likes it, then he grabbed her head to make her suck even more.. "ahh... You're so... Damn good... Ahh" he then moan louder and cum inside her mouth...

Ayame let go of him, but he is still erecting... "I hadn't get enough here." he breathed, and pushed her on the bed and came over her, ... Then he was entering her, Ayame gasped it hurts her, it's her first time, "Kyaaaaaaa.. It's hrurts really bad!" she is moaning loud.. "agh.. Your so damn tight runt...ahh".. He said.. And she give him a look.. "well it because... you have huge thing there...!"... He insert all of his inside her.. "it went the whole way there.." he said grinning, Ayame is trying to get used to it...

Zebura start to move in and out.. He begin slow and graudly, then movimg fast and faster, Ayame's moaning become from pain feeling to pluser, she finally get used to it, she liked it now so much... "ahh..finally we enjoying this without you being angry.." she said and he grinned "depands on you runt.." she pouted a little...  
But she is happy, so happy, she is finally having sex with the guy she loved so much ..

Zebura reached his limit, he was thersting harder while moaning loud .. And leaned close over here.. "A-Ayame... " he whispers her name.. Ayame get surprised.. . He called her name for the first time! She is more happy now after hearing her name from him... She was smiling with a little teares in the corners of her eyes..

In the end he cum inside so much, and he fall on her with heavy brath.. She patted his back... "Z-Zebura.. Can't breath..." she barely let these words go, so he immediately moved away.. "sorry..." he whispers..

after that he pulled her btween his arms... She is lying on his warm chest.. "Na.. Zebura.." she called and he turned at her.. "will you say my name again" she said and he blushed "a-again?! When did I said it the first time..?!" he turned his blushing face away, but she is instant to hear it again.. She faced him and grabbed his cheeks "oh come on say it please!" he get annoyed but he can't say no.. "A-Ayame..." he said and she squeals so much and hugged him "kyaaaaaa you're so cute!"... "sh-shut up..."...

He was staring at her, then she stare back, .. "you brat is so annoying me... Your runt, with good shape of body, and big breasts, with round gelatin ass...tch.. Your too cocky.." she giggled at him "thank you for the complement..".. She said.. "it's not a complement damn it..!" he growled..

Then he turned her under him and surprised her.."w-what..?!". She is confused.. "I'll punish you for getting cocky body!.." he said.. "Huh... Wtf. .?!"

Zebura get hard and so lust when he talked about her body, this time he is doing it in rough way, he like it rough.. And she used to his roughness.. "ahh Zebura I like the way your doing it.." her words made him doing even more...

After he cum.. He fall on her again, but this time he slept over her... "Guh... You're killing me get up..." she said but he is already slept, so she tried her best and pushed him away a little, then she hugged him.. And patted his head and kissing it

"I love you so much Zebura" she said under her breath...

 _'I promis.. I'll stay with you and love you for ever...'_


End file.
